


Inconvenient Ideal

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Weather Warden - Rachel Caine
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Rahel vents her insecurities at an inopportune moment.
Relationships: Lewis Orwell/Rahel
Kudos: 1





	Inconvenient Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old fics, written in 2011.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't know what was going on in my head when I wrote this, because it doesn't fit with how I view their relationship now.

~ Inconvenient Ideal ~

"Don't think about _her_ when you're touching _me_!" she snapped, and had moved across the room before he even had a chance to register what she'd said.

Once his mind caught up with what was going on, he was utterly bewildered. He hadn't been thinking about anything beyond the feeling of soft skin beneath his lips and fingertips, and what body part he wanted to kiss next.

It seemed, however, that Rahel did not feel secure in having gained his affection and still felt threatened by his lingering feelings for Joanne. In other words, _she_ had been the one imagining Lewis touching Joanne just now - which was a disturbing thought in and of itself.

After sitting there for a full fifteen seconds with a stupefied look on his face, he finally answered.

"Uh… I wasn't."

Not exactly the smoothest reply ever, but she could see that it was the truth and felt a flash of annoyance at her own paranoia. Still, it was hard for her _not_ to be jealous of Lewis's old flame for whom he still carried a torch, when she herself had only managed to claim a small corner of his heart.

~end~


End file.
